When It's All Over
by kayotic718
Summary: During the final battle with Gaea and the Titans, Frank Zhang meets his demise just as Juno foretold, holding his stick. (Oneshot, extreme FraZel and mentions HazelxLeo)


**Author's Note: Okay, this is just a oneshot I had been planning to write for a while. Once I wrote it, my friend flipped out because she thought there should be a reaction to Frank's death. So, with her help, I wrote the argument with Leo and Percy, even though it hurt me very much emotionally. Thanks Christina for helping me out, and I hope you guys like. **

* * *

The flames consumed the wood before Frank could comprehend anything. The bag. Where the **hell** was the flame proof bag that Leo had given him to protect his life force? His dark eyes widened, realization pouring over the son of Mars. Both of the camps had merged together to fight the uprising evil of Gaea and the Titans. In a clash with an enemy, he must have torn the bag. Now, the Asian demigod lay on the ground, bleeding with the burning stick in his palm.

No. Frank couldn't just die like this. With gashes scattered across his chest and body, muscles and head pounding from fatigue and the loss of blood that flowed from his body, grown strong and nimble from being raised in Camp Jupiter and the quest with Percy and Hazel. He had went through so much, and there was still so much to be done. It couldn't end like this, it just couldn't.

Frank's dark eyes blurred as his vision danced in and out of focus, the voices of his father and Ares screaming for him to get up and put that damn fire out because it would kill him before the battle ended. Chaos had engulfed the field, those who were fallen hadn't been noticed because of the discord, raging like a hurricane. No one would notice him, and now all that he could hope was that everyone was going through with the game plan. And then Annabeth's multiple backup plans if the original plot didn't work out. She had made over ten, but Frank had suggested that she only share five, even though six plans seemed a bit obsessive and difficult to memorize.

Heat was flickering on his hand, the palms calloused and toughened from working with a bow and arrow, along with a sword, though the praetor had always been horribly klutzy. The life was draining out of him, and Frank knew it. But it wasn't his time, he didn't want to die, not yet. It wasn't his time, or that's what he felt like. If he left Hazel alone, along with everyone else that he had allied and befriended, he would feel the guilt even in the afterlife.

Though his body felt burning hot, chills danced down his spine, growing across his body, as if it was attacking his soul, to pull it away and stop his heartbeats. _This really is how it's going to end..._ he thought, his own voice echoing and weak inside of his mind over Ares and Mars' shouts for him to finish the flames. But, he was too weak and feeble now. No movement could come from the demigod, just a simple dread as he watch the flame become weaker and weaker as the stick came to its end as ash, the burnt pieces would be blown away from the wind, and then that would be it. His memory would stay, but that would fade.

The child of the war god's dark and eyes, formerly bright with life, fluttered shut. A last thought clenched his brain before everything faded away. _So much for being one of the big seven, huh?_

And that was it. Pain shot across his palm for a moment, clenched onto the now full burnt stick. Juno's prediction had been correct.

Frank Zhang, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and a member of the prophesied seven, was now dead.

* * *

Whoops of victory were echoed across the battlefield as the demigods, Greek and Roman alike, patted one another on the back, congratulating each other on what they had just done. The threat of Gaea and the Titans were now gone, hopefully for good this time. The six of the seven walked along, talking and laughing, Percy with his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, and everyone jovial and cheerful.

But after a while, the usually cheerful Leo Valdez began gaining a faraway look in his brown eyes. "Um... guys?" he asked, concern and panic starting to dance across his features.

Jason was the only one who spoke in reply, not even phased by the blond locks that went in his eyes as he tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Where in Tartarus is Frank?"

As a reply, there was only silence. It was cold, bone-chilling, until it was broken by Hazel's scream of anguish.

There was Frank's corpse, ignored by all, laying on the ground a pool of his own blood, a peaceful expression now painted on his pale and colorless face. Tears filled up Hazel's dark eyes, and she sprinted toward her now dead boyfriend. The memory of his promise, now broken, played in her mind on a loop, causing her frame to tremble. _He promised. He promised he wouldn't leave me!_

* * *

_"Frank?" she asked, peering up at the latter with concerned eyes, their hands intertwined. This was the peaceful day before the storm, and before everything had to be planned perfectly, or else everything would crumble. _

_ "Yeah?" He tilted his head to one side, strands of his ebony hair flowing into his eyes, but he didn't move the pieces away just yet._

_ "During the battle with Gaea... don't die, okay? I need you..." Her voice was hinting tears, laced with sadness, but that feeling stopped when he leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips._

_ "I won't, don't worry, Hazel. I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

* * *

Percy's ocean colored eyes flooded over with rage, voice venom as he glared at Leo. "You did this because you were jealous!" Before anyone could stop the child of the sea-god, he had Riptide unsheathed, and was about to slash at Leo with all he had. Frank had been one of his good friends, the two had completed a quest together, and had really bonded before his death. "You were jealous of Frank because-"

"No! No, Percy, I-" the son of Hephaestus started, metallic sword shimmering in the light of the setting sun. "Okay, fine! When Khione blew me outta the sky she... she sent me to Calypso." With a thin and sad sigh escaping his lips, the Hispanic boy held up the-now torn- bag that he had made for Frank's firewood. "Look, this bag, it's flame resistant-you know, blow my pants off- not indestructible. I... I made it for Frank, so he didn't have to be **scared **of it anymore. He is- was a good guy, even if he didn't like my um... 'connection' to Hazel."

One by one, Leo's eyes scanned over the six, Annabeth with saddened grey eyes, Percy's rage, Jason and Piper whispering to one another, downcast, and finally Hazel, cheeks tear-stained as she knelt over Frank. Frank, the one who used to be so clumsy, and could be a complete jerk at points. The one who made the original plan so foolproof that Annabeth didn't need to use any of her backups, thanks to one of the gifts that Mars had blessed him with. But he hadn't deserved to fall so early, not with so much of his life ahead of him. Honestly, he thought that Hazel and Frank could have gotten married in later years, but that was all torn apart now, shown by the amiable demigod who was deceased on the cold and bloodied ground.

"So, I understand why you want to kill me, dude. And, if you are going to do it, just not... not now. We literally** just** saved the world. This isn't a joke this time, Percy. It isn't a freaking joke. I...I'm sorry..."


End file.
